


Миг счастья (Moment of Happiness)

by GoldyGry



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Герои Энвелла | Heroes of Envell (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Отдых на Гавайях благотворно влияет на порушенную психику злобных, четырёхруких, искусственно созданных монстров...
Kudos: 2





	Миг счастья (Moment of Happiness)

– Личный остров в Норвегии?.. Чего только не придумают!

Закончив проверять ленту новостей, Моргарт отложил смартфон в сторону и вместо этого взял гитару. Весьма странную миниатюрную гитару, которая смотрелась просто игрушкой в его четырёх длинных руках.

– Как, ты сказал, она называется?..

– Укулеле, – отозвался Стич, на миг отрываясь от постройки песчаного замка. – Одну руку – сюда, вторую…

– Знаю, – хмыкнул Моргарт. – Я умею играть на обычной гитаре. Даже в своей игре побывал бардом…

Стич кивнул и снова занялся своим замком.

Моргарт же, прислонившись к пальме и удобно заведя верхние руки за голову, под самое основание гребней, нижними бережно обхватил укулеле. Немного поколебавшись, он принялся рассеянно наигрывать незатейливый мотивчик.

Всё же на треть занятные слухи о нём были правдивы. Бывшего финального босса игры действительно потянуло на острова – пусть и не личные и совсем не в Норвегии. Однако, прибыв на Гавайи, он убедился, что не ошибся с выбором. Он уже осмотрел весь Большой остров, слетал на Оаху и Мауи и посетил несколько крошечных островков архипелага, у которых, кажется, даже не было названия. Сейчас же он ненадолго осел на Кауаи – где, к своему удивлению, столкнулся со столь же иноземным созданием, каким, в некотором роде, являлся и он сам.

Стич был пришельцем из далёкой части космоса, а кроме того – искусственно созданным существом, генетическим экспериментом, изначально предназначенным лишь разрушать. Впрочем, сперва Моргарт даже не обратил на него внимания, приняв за несколько странную, но всё же собаку. И лишь когда «собака» встала на задние лапы и выпустила с боков третью пару конечностей, чтобы было удобнее взять в дополнительные лапы по мороженому, Моргарт понял, что на Гавайях его ждут такие открытия, о которых он даже не подозревал.

У Стича не было особых секретов, и он, насколько позволяла его немного ломаная речь, охотно рассказал Моргарту свою историю и даже великодушно поделился рожком мороженого.

– Значит, твой создатель… он, хм… хорошо с тобой обращается? – наконец спросил Моргарт, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал достаточно ровно и не выдал его волнения.

– Их. Да, – уточнил пришелец. – Джамба хороший. Охана. – Он как раз закончил свой замок и в качестве последнего штриха украсил башенки ракушками.

– Хм. Семья? Ясно, – Моргарт сглотнул. Чёрт, всё-таки волнение скрыть не удалось – он заметил любопытный взгляд Стича и натянуто улыбнулся, показав частокол острых клыков. Стич улыбнулся в ответ, продемонстрировав куда более крупные и острые зубы, и внезапно Моргарт порадовался, что сверхсильный пришелец уже давно находится на стороне добра.

– Сёрфинг? – произнёс Стич, вопросительно кивнув на стоявшую у соседней пальмы доску.

– Нет, уже наплавался… Махало нуи, – на самом деле сёрфинг ему действительно понравился; просто, несмотря на все прелести экзотического архипелага (и литры солнцезащитного крема), Моргарт со своей чересчур бледной кожей всё же опасался обгореть. Даже сейчас он предпочёл сидеть в тени пальмы, накинув на себя лёгкую рубашку (конечно же, слегка модифицированную под его анатомические особенности). – Лучше поиграю.

Стич кивнул и придвинулся ближе, навострив крупные уши. Видимо, ему было интересно послушать своего нового знакомого.

Моргарт понял это и, ухмыльнувшись, поудобнее взял укулеле.

– There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon…

По берегу прошёл лёгкий бриз, зашуршал раскидистыми пальмовыми листьями высоко над головой, и в образовавшийся просвет скакнули солнечные зайчики. С лазурного океана донёсся шум могучих волн.

– Lalala I kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride…

Моргарт закрыл бирюзовые глаза и полностью расслабился. Впервые в жизни – пусть ненадолго, пусть на краткий миг – он ощутил нечто, подозрительно похожее на счастье.


End file.
